mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Georg, Crown Prince of Neubayern (New World Map Game)
George, Crown Prince of Neubayern, Grand Duke of Rhineburg (full name Georg Wilhelm Anton Friedrich) was the heir apparent to the throne of the United Reich of New Bayern, held by his father, Kaiser Heinrich III. In 990, Georg became the first Neubayernisch royal child to receive a public education, instead of being sent to Neuzollern Imperial Academy. George was diagnosed with haemophilia at the age of 7, and as such his parents are worried not only for their child, but for the line of succession. As such, being pushed through the Reichsparlament is a change to the line of succession in which absolute primogeniture shall be established. If this change succeeds, females, such as his younger sisters Helena and Elisabeth, will be able to become heirs apparent as long as they are the first in line to the throne. In the summer of 991, Prince George fell dangerously ill with Hepatitis C after a routine blood transfusion intended to regulate his haemophilia. His condition worsened through the year, and resulted in a plea from the Royal Family for international medical assistance. By 993 his condition had improved significantly, but for reasons unknown to this day his liver began to fail several months later. He had a liver transplant in October, but the operation failed after his body rejected the new liver and he died several days later. He is the namesake of the music education non-profit organisation, the Prince George Foundation, as well as the now-decommissioned aircraft carrier KMS Prinz Georg. Early life Georg Wilhelm Anton Friedrich was born in Münchner Zentralhospital on 4th April 983. The arrival of Heinrich III and Queen Victoria's first child was news of international significance, and there was much celebration surrounding Prince Georg's birth. The first few years of his life were spent surrounded by media; attention from the media never really died down, not even after his eventual death ten years later. According to Hohensberg Palace records, Prince Georg first learnt to walk at age two and to talk at two and a half years old. When he was three, Prince Georg was officially named the Crown Prince of Neubayern, and his investiture ceremony took place on his third birthday, 4th April 987. School Prince Georg once again hit headlines when his parents registered him under the public schooling system in 990. He became a student at the Urnsbach Primary School under the name Georg von Hohensberg. The public applauded this unexpected move as a step in a more liberal direction. However, the Palace said that the main reason was so that Prince Georg could play with children from his own kindergarten group. Haemophilia and Hepatitis After sustaining an injury at school in early 990, several months after starting school at Urnsbach, it was discovered that Prince Georg's wound bled for far longer than usual, and that the bruises that later formed were far larger than normal. Doctors later concluded that Georg had haemophilia, a genetic condition where the genes for clotting factors in the blood are mutated and thus the clotting factors absent. Georg was immediately recommended for treatment through regular blood transfusions. In the middle of 991, Prince Georg fell severely ill, with symptoms such as nausea and muscle and joint pains. Acute Hepatitis C was diagnosed by doctors, which was a shock to the Reich as such rapid onset of Hepatitis is extremely rare. Treatment began immediately, with many nations providing medical support to the Prince. Death Though his condition improved steadily up till his tenth birthday in 993, his health took a dive for the worse several months later when his liver began to fail. He was taken into hospital for a liver transplant. Several days before the operation began, he recorded a speech to be played back should he fail to survive. Throughout his stay in the hospital, he suffered from hepatic encephalopathy. His state of consciousness began to decay, from lethargy to somnolence and eventually coma. When he entered a coma, a day before he was due to operate, he was rushed to the operating theatre to begin liver transplant. During the operation, his body rejected the new liver and his biological systems began to rapidly decay, an extremely rare case. Brain herniation ensued. He did not regain consciousness and died several days later due to cerebral oedema, on October 9th 993. Aftermath Directly after his death, his body was removed for autopsy, where it was confirmed he died as a result of hepatic encephalopathy and liver failure. After the autopsy he was preserved and lay in state in the Volkshalle leading up to his funeral on 2nd June 994. During the six months that his body was present in the rotunda of the Volkshalle, there were four guards stationed constantly around him. On the day of his funeral, several thousand attended, including several special guests such as international leaders. His coffin was lifted from the pedestal in the Volkshalle and was carried by personnel of the Kriegsheer with ceremony to St Martin's Cathedral at the other end of Munich. There, the main ceremony began. After the funeral ended the coffin was transported to a train accompanied by the Royal Family. The train took the coffin to Königstadt, where the Hohensberg family cemetery is located. It was here that a more private ceremony took place directly before Prince Georg's burial on 2 June 994, beside the grave of Princess Aurora, the younger sister of Wilhelm IV, who also died young. Titles *'983 — 987': His Imperial Highness Prince George of Neubayern *'987 — 990': His Imperial Highness The Crown Prince of Neubayern *'990 — 993': His Imperial Highness The Crown Prince of Neubayern, Grand Duke of Rhineburg In German his official title was Seine Kaiserliche Hoheit Der Kronprinz des Vereinigte Reiches der Neubayern, Großherzog von Rheinsburg. |- in Neubayern Category:New World (Map Game)